Rain, Rain Go Away
by HeatherElectric
Summary: A story about a girl falling in love with the Weasley twins. I own nothing as except for the main character. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

"Heather!" I heard someone say. "Wake up god damn you." I rolled over to look at who was waking me up at 8 in the morning. It was Fred Weasley.

"Go away. It's too early." Of course, Fred wouldn't listen as, of course, it's Fred.

"If you don't get up mum will come up with the ice water," He replied.

"God damn you Weasley. I want to sleep. Just let me have an hour." I loved my sleep to be honest. And Fred waking me up was a definite no-go in the mornings. "Look, I'll pay you if you just let me sleep." This always worked when he decided to make me get up. But not today.

"Sorry Sleeping Beauty but you have to wake up. And if you don't, I'll carry you downstairs. But consider what you're wearing to sleep before you answer." He got me there. I was wearing short shorts and a tight tank top. Joy.

"Alright Freddy I'm up. Just get out so I can get changed." That would annoy him. That's for sure.

"Awww Heather you're no fun... And don't call me Freddy!"

"Deal with it munchkin. And don't bother saying you're taller than me. I know god damn you." I giggled slightly at the way I act most mornings. "So what's for breakfast anyway?"

"Not sure when it comes to you. But mum's made us the usual. Probably same for you." Oh, if you didn't know, I'm a vegetarian. So no meat for me. The twins find it weird to be fair. Not sure why though. I mean a lot of people are vegetarians in the world. Quite a few people are in the Gryffindor house.

"Okays. Now out!" And with that, Fred shut the door and went downstairs.

So, I'm at the Weasley's house each holiday. Considering what had happened with my parents. I share a room with the twins, which doesn't bother me except they're complete pigs. No wonder why Molly doesn't touch their room at all. She makes them do it. I on the other hand, tidy up all my mess and leave theirs alone, until they get annoyed with the mess. But then again, I occasionally tidy a few things up. I daren't touch their products though. Knowing me and the klutz that I am, I'll probably set it off just by touching it or something. Oh well though. They can sort all that stuff out.

I got changed and went downstairs. I sat next to Harry at the table as it was the only space, opposite George. I swear though, if George throws any food at me, I'll hex him when we get to Hogwarts. Oh yeah, we're going to back to Hogwarts today, how depressing. Potions with Snape. The joy! Note the sarcasm.

"So Molly," I asked. "What's for breakfast?"

"I made you pancakes with syrup." She replied while setting my food on the table in front of me.

"Oh my gosh. Molly I love you!" I love pancakes. She always does this on the day we leave for Hogwarts. Ever since I moved in with the Weasley family. Molly's like a proper mother should be, always there to help her children and make an amazing breakfast each morning.

So pretty much, the morning went the same as any other day. Fred and George starting a food fight, Ginny crying to Molly that she has food in her hair and has to have another shower, the twins getting yelled at and last but not least, me laughing at them for getting themselves in trouble, yet again! But at the end of the day, its home isn't it? I don't think I would change this place for the world. Not even for all the money in the world. This is home. This is who I am. This is what I call family. Yes, we get into fights; yes I know they're not my real family... But it's a part of me which is the closest I get to a real family.

After breakfast was done, we set out for Platform Nine and Three Quarters at Kings Cross. Hogwarts is my second home, obviously as I'm there most of the time nowadays considering its school and you have to go. I mean, there is nothing wrong with living at school most of the year, is there? I don't think so. Although I'd rather be at the Burrow the whole time, I admit. But that's not possible until I finish my Seventh year.

At Kings Cross, we just went through the wall, obviously. And just went to get carriages. Everyone said goodbye to Molly, obviously not Arthur as he was at the ministry. Once 'Goodbyes' and 'see you at Christmas' was done and over with, we tried to find an empty carriage. There was, but right at the back, opposite guess whose carriage? None other than Mr. Draco Malfoy himself. It was such an ihonor/i. Not. He makes me want to gauge his eyes out and replace them with grapes or some other kind of fruit in which we could burst and send out some kind of acidic substance. Yes, I'm psychotic when it comes to Draco. The Prince of stuck up-ness and all that is unholy and evil. Slytherins make me shiver from head to toe, I tell you that now. They disturb me more than anything to be fair. Anyway, back to the story, yeah?

The twins and Lee has decided to join us as practically every other carriage was full. There wasn't exactly enough room so I just pretty much sat on the floor with Ginny playing exploding snap. Fun, eh? Ginny's like the little sister I never had. Being an only child could get lonely at times, and when your parents are always at work at the ministry, you're literally, just... Alone. It was hard at times, it really was. But I would manage. I had amazing friends and a place which I could go to and stay at for Christmas and such. It was like nothing was wrong, until I went home obviously.

"Guys, I've figured..." I started. "Should I dye my hair? Because I'm getting bored of black hair." This was me. I'm always changing something about myself.

"I guess. Depends what colour you want." Fred replied not looking up from The Daily Prophet.

"Uhm, Heather?" God no. Hermione. "I don't think you should do that. Isn't it against Hogwarts to do that? I mean, you could get in trouble and then possibly get ki-"

"Hermione, leave it. Let the girl do what she wants. She's 16 not 5. And she won't get kicked out. Dumbledore adores her too much to do so." Yay for George! George always stood up for me. Even in the smallest things. Like when I'd do something to get in trouble in the Great Hall. He would make him and Fred take the blame just so I didn't get in trouble. Although, Dumbledore always knew my work. Possibly because I have more brains than the twins. Don't worry, they know this also. But they like to pretend I don't have more brains.


	2. Chapter 2

So we finally had arrived at Hogwarts. I tell you now, train carriage floors are not, and I repeat not, comfy at all. Let's just say my backside is still numb-ish after an hour or so. We're half way through Dumbledore's speech, I think anyway. I swear that I've heard all of this before. I think I've only picked up on specific words. Like 'Filtch' and 'Forbidden Forest' and 'Let the feast begin'. Oh wait! The feast, yay! That's exactly what I had thought at the time.

"Time to dig in, biatches!" I yelled, well, half yelled. I don't want anyone thinking I eat a lot, because I actually don't. I just love Hogwarts food. And so does Ron by the looks of it. I swear, it had just started and BOOM! Ron has loaded a lot of mash potatoes and chicken and god knows what else on his plate. I swear that boy has a black hole for a stomach.

"So Heather," I turned to face George. "Is it weird being in your sixth year with the rest of us below you?"

"Honestly?" I started. I had to think about this. You see, I didn't really get on with people my age. Either older or younger, mostly younger by the looks of it. "Well, in a way yes. Because I'll be leaving next year and you lot with be in your fifth and sixth years. Although, I think... I might enter for the Tri-Wizard tournament even though none of you can."

"Awww Heav you're no fun!" God not that name. Nor the famous twin pouts. They do it to me all the time. I do something, which they can't and they throw a pouting fit till I decide not to go through with it.

"Guys, you know I hate being called Heav. It's like... Poison to me. And I'm just going to do this..." I covered my eyes with my hands. That way they couldn't get me not to do something which I wanted to do. They always succeed... But not this time. I wouldn't let them... I hope.

"Awww but Heather, you know you wouldn't let us not enter with you. We basically do everything together." I think it was Fred that said it. I'm not too sure. They sound alike and my eyes were covered, so obviously not helping much.

"Now, if we didn't know better, you're basically saying you don't love us and that you want us to be bored and watch you go through with it if you get picked. Is that what you're saying?" The other twin said.

"Yes that's what I'm saying you boobs. Now, pass me the Pumpkin Juice." I uncovered my eyes, and the looks on their faces were priceless. Like, you know when someone sees something that really shocks them beyond belief and their mouths drop slightly? It was just like that. It's just so funny. In my personal opinion. "I'm kidding guys. I love you, but I'm old enough. You're not. So ha, ha and hum… What's the word I'm looking for? Oh I know… HA!" I gave them an innocent look. I swear, they are such children as well as myself of course.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to be harsh about it." Fred looked down at his food and George scowled.

"Sorry guys, but to be honest, I want to enter. And I know it's unfair that you can't and I can, but please be happy for me." I pouted. Two – well three actually – can play at that game. They looked at me. I pouted more.

"Gosh guys, let her do it. I can't stand seeing that face and her being all sad." Harry said. I threw a bread roll at his head. It hit him right in the middle of his forehead. "Owww! What was that for? I was on your side."

"Hawwy I wove woo!" Yes, I do have a habit of talking like a child when I want to get my own way and have just done something to annoy someone. It's my way of saying I'm sorry I guess.

"Fine, I forgive you." See? It works like a charm. I grinned almost from ear to ear. I poked the twins. Yes, I was sat in between them both. It's like… A tradition? I don't know. But it's fun. They looked at me.

"What? I didn't do anything." I like to bug them. However I can really, it doesn't bother me how I do so. They both gave me a funny look. "Fine, I admit it. I poked you both in the ribs just now. I didn't want to admit it because I feel like bugging you both whether y-". My mouth had been covered by both Fred and George. Well please yourselves you butt-holes. I just won't talk to them till they apologize for covering my mouth. Finally they removed their hands. I got up and walked out of the great hall in a depressed mood. Bi-polar much, huh?

"Hey Heather, where are you going?" I turned around to see Harry ask. I just shrugged and walked off. I didn't feel like talking or even seeing anyone.

I went to the sixth year girls dorms and sat down to write. I do that when I feel like crap. Oh, if you're wondering how I got into the common room when only the prefects have the password, Dumbledore had written me a letter with it in it. He knows me too well and knows I dislike crowds for a long time. I wrote down how I was feeling, why I was feeling it and just a poem to go with that mood. That's how I do things when I'm like this. I decided it would be better if I just fell asleep and woke up in the morning. I snuggled under my covers and made a protective barrier as such. I didn't use magic, I just pretended no one existed apart from myself in my bubble world.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I didn't feel much better. I was woken up by some girl, I don't really care for people's names if I don't know them properly, or am not going to get to know them. This is possibly because I don't want to make friends with them most likely. So obviously, schedules and breakfast this morning. Joy. I wonder what my first lesson will be. I swear, if it's Potions… I'm going to slaughter Snape and his ugly, huge nose and greasy hair. It depresses me how a man will not shower/bathe properly. It's disgusting really. So obviously, I got washed and dressed. I was going to do my make-up in the Great Hall. I couldn't be bothered to do it upstairs and have people bothered me so much to hurry up. It's annoying. I used a spell to dry and straighten my hair before I went down also.

I sat down, no one I knew was there yet so I could now easily do my make-up. I chose two shades of green, a lot of eyeliner and mascara. By the time I was done, I saw the Golden Trio come through the Great Hall doors. Ron and Harry sat across, while Hermione sat next to me.

"So, where what happened to you last night?" Hermione asked. "We went to the common room and you weren't there. We thought we might see you."

"I'm not too sure. I just didn't feel so… Happy I guess. It was like; everything was drained for no reason." I started. "So I went upstairs to the dorm room and just… Wrote all my feelings out. I didn't figure anything out as to why I felt down before any of you ask." Hermione gave me a side hug. I felt pleased that she didn't continue to ask questions.

"So, what classes aren't you looking forward to this year?" Harry asked. I shrugged.

"The usual. Potions mainly, considering you know who is a pain in my you know where. And Charms. Professor Binns is a great teacher, but his voice and height bug the hell out of me." I replied without looking up from where I was playing with the food on my plate.

"Potions also. Maybe he has showered this year!" Ron said with hope.

"I doubt it Ron," I stated. "It is Snape remember." Harry, Ron and I laughed. Hermione just gave us all a disapproving look. Professor McGonagall came over and handed us our schedules. Guess what? Double Potions first, absolute frickin' joy! And with the Slytherins too. Good thing, no Malfoy considering the age difference. Sixth year Slytherins aren't that bad when Malfoy's not around. Although, I still wouldn't make friends with any of them. "Double Potions."

"Awww that's just bad luck mate," Ron said. I nodded, and then hit my head on the table.

"So, what's made you hit your head on the table this time?"

"Don't tell us…"

"Snape and double Potions." They both said. I showed them my schedule to prove them right. They just laughed.

"Awww better luck next time."

"Thanks George," I said. "Don't mind me if I just go hang myself now." They laughed at me, again. I will have payback against them both. My first prank of the year it shall be. Not sure what though. "Watch your backs. I will get you both. But neither of you shall know when."

"We best be off to class considering the fact that lessons are about to start," Hermione told us. Yes, she does tell us when to head to class all the time.

"Okay guys, see you all later at lunch, yeah? Oh and Hermione do you want to head to the library after classes to do our work?" I asked both things, obviously.

"She's bad as Hermione that one," Ron said. I smacked him around the head for saying it. I might like to do my work, but that's so I don't have to do things at the weekend. "Ouch. That hurt, a lot."

"You deserve it, Ronald," Hermione loves to annoy Ron by calling him 'Ronald'. "And yes Heather, I will go to the library with you after classes. Meet you outside the library?" Hermione smiled. Due to the fact that I actually enjoy doing work with her, without help from her also.

"Sure thing… See you then." And with that, we all went to our classes.

I was thinking maybe I should just bunk off of double Potion, but that would be bad – especially on the first day of classes. Maybe next time. As I was walking to the dungeons, I was suddenly tripped. I heard laughter. One guess who. But what is Malfoy doing in the dungeons? He's a fourth year.

"Oh I am so sorry, Heather." He said, obviously lying. "I didn't see you there. I must say, fine arse." I stood up and turned to face him. I pushed him against the wall by his throat. He looked scared. Good.

"Talk to me like that again, or even trip me up again Malfoy," I growled. "And I will break your bones in so many places they won't be able to fix them all. And if they did, well, you'd still have hell to pay afterwards. I'm not afraid of you, you snot nosed little brat. But I sure as hell can tell you are. You can tell your precious daddy for all I care… I'm not afraid of him either. And you will have more to pay after that. Now get out of here before I hex you to next week." And with that I pulled him away from the wall by his shirt and pushed him away from the dungeons. I continued to walk to Snape's class.

"You're late," Snape snarled. "And on the first day too. Ten points from Gryffindor. Sit next to Diggory." I did as I was told. I couldn't be bothered to answer back. Not just yet anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Potions drawled on for ages. I was getting bored, and Diggory couldn't be bothered to do the work, obviously. So he asked me for my notes. And of course… I said no. I'm not one to fall for his looks, or even his personality. He doesn't intrigue me whatsoever. I went through the whole day like a machine, just doing as I should, getting work done and what-not. I couldn't be bothered to argue with anyone at this point in time. I met Hermione outside the library. And guess who decided to tag along. Ron and Harry. Looks like Snape gave them enough work to do, which could last them ten weeks to do if they did it on their own.

"I'm not helping you two. You can do it yourself." I said. And with that, they sighed and we all walked into the library and did whatever we had to do. By the end of it, Harry and Ron only had done one paragraph on which was mean to be a two foot essay on the Polyjuice potion. Should have been easy enough for them shouldn't it? Pathetic that they couldn't even manage half a foot really. I and Hermione had finished our essays for Snape. Obviously, I hadn't had to work on the Polyjuice potion though considering different years.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

"Heather, I believe you should try to stay awake in classes." McGonagall announced. As you can guess, Transfigurations and I fell asleep.

"Why?" I replied, it was muffled due to the fact that my head was still on the desk with my arms around my head. You can probably tell she was starting to get pissed off with me. Oh well, she can learn to deal with it.

"Because Miss Stonebrook, if you don't pass this year's Transfigurations class. We will remove you from it for next year. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"Personally?" I started to sit up properly. "Where is this going to get me? I don't want to be a teacher; damn I'm not even sure why I took this class." Probably because Hermione was bugging I to do so, and as you can tell I dislike this lesson.

"To the headmaster's office. Now!" She yelled. I just stood up, placed my things in my bag and started to leave.

I wasn't that far away from Dumbledore's office when I came across Malfoy picking on some first year Hufflepuff. Bastard. I started to walk towards him when his goons had pointed me out. Damn, I was going to kick that son of a bitches arse as well. He stopped, and pushed the first year away from him. I patted Draco on the head.

"Good boy," I cooed as if talking to a dog doing a good deed. "Now, go. Before I decide to kick you and your stupid ego back to hell."

"And who do you think you are?" Draco sneered.

"The girl that scared the shit out of you earlier on. Now, get moving or I'll scare the shit out of you again." I smiled wickedly. "Good-bye now." Heather – 2 Draco – 0 woohoo! The hilarity of watching Draco walking off with his goons lagging behind him all with their (invisible) tails in between their legs. I wonder why I have such an effect on these boys sometimes. Confusing if you ask me, I'm not that scary. Am I? Feh.

"Hi-ho, hi-ho it's off to Dumbledore we go with a…" Thump. "Ouch!" I got up off of the floor and looked up at who I crashed into. Oopsie! Dumbledore, quite ironic really, heh! "Sorry headmaster. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's quite alright," He smiled down at me. "No damage done. So, you were singing off to me you see? Quite an interesting tune."

"Heh! Why thanks sir. But yeah, to the point… McGonagall sent me to see you. I fell asleep in her class." I scratched the back of my head while explaining why I was sent to see him.

"Is that all you did, miss?" He looked at me knowingly.

"You probably already know, so what does it matter?" This is one of those times where you feel slightly embarrassed from lying slightly I think personally. "But yeah… I said a few other, meaningless things."

"Well, I'm letting you off this once considering it's only the second day." I smiled, quite huge if I say so myself. "Now, off to your next lesson, which is Care of Magical Creatures I believe."

"Thanks professor Dumbledore. I owe you!" I said while waving and running off to Hagrids hut. Along the way I just looked around Hogwarts. God how I've missed this place. Is it strange that the ghosts intrigue me? I don't think so personally but I feel quite linked to them. Didn't they choose to stay on Earth as ghosts? I'm not sure. I might ask Sir Nicholas when I see him.

My thoughts just kept rambling on until I got to Care of Magical Creatures, no seriously. I ramble on and on about everything I believe. I wonder what we'll be seeing this year in this lesson. I hope it's something different and strange, possibly unique would be nice. I just happened to stumble over a rock, all because my thoughts had gotten the best of me yet again. You know when you stub your big toe and it hurts? That's what I'm feeling right now; heck the pain hurts like a bitch. I got back up and continued to walk to the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins in my year. Hippogriffs? Wow. I love these things.

Later on that day I was just walking towards the common room when I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. I wasn't scared, 'cause I'm guessing it's probably the twins, one hand each. It happens all the time.

"Hmmm," I fake pondered. "Am I right in saying that it's not one person covering my eyes?"

"You are correct madam." One of the twins said posh-like. Strange children.

"Am I also right in saying that; they're a pair of good looking twins?" I was trying to make their egos bigger if possible. I just love teasing them then inflating their big bums.

"Why Heather! How did you ever guess it was the gorgeous Weasley twins?" Fred said as they removed their hands from my eyes.

"Well, you see… You're not gorgeous. I lied to you about that. Sorry." I said with a smirk looking at them. I linked arms with them and we all started to walk towards the common room.

"That hurts, extremely badly." George pretended to cry.

"Good," I replied as if I didn't care. "Just kidding, I love you both really."

"Guess what we heard." They both said.

"What did you hear and whom does it involve?" I replied curiously. I love hearing things from these guys.

"That there's this guy…"

"Who likes you."

"And he might ask you to the Yule ball." They both said. Confusing me.

"Oh yeah, and who might that be?" I asked as if I didn't care, which I actually don't.

"It's Cedric," they both said again.

"You've got to be kidding me boys," I said in shock. How could Cedric want to ask me? Geez, I'm barely anything to look at for a start. Oh well. I doubt it would happen anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh, do you understand how much it annoys me to wake up so damn early? Seriously, it's like torture to me, I actually hate it. The bed's nice and warm; although it's a nice day I'd still rather stay in bed for another four hours or so and dream peaceful dreams. At least it's Friday, today and then the weekend tomorrow, fun! I have an hour before classes start, I will have a shower as the other girls have already left, and have time to think about things.

As I was washing my hair, I realized my feelings for the twins were slowly growing a bit stronger – but why? I didn't get this to be honest; I only want to be friends with the pair of them. What the hell am I going to do? I got out of the shower and got changed and headed down to the common room. I saw the twins talking to the Golden Trio; once they had noticed me they all stopped talking. Oh joy, I'm the gossipee now. I walked straight pass them all without looking at them once, and I headed towards the great hall. On the way I just kept on thinking what the hell the others were talking about me. I really should stop thinking things like that otherwise I'm just going to be down all the time.

"Heather," I heard. I didn't stop. I knew the voice. "Heather, please just talk to me for a second."

"No Hermione," I continued to walk. Not another word was said by either one of us. I didn't care; if they talk about me behind my back then they lose my friendship. Bastards. I made my way down to the great hall for breakfast. I didn't eat much and I sat alone. The trio and twins kept glancing at me; I saw them out the corner of my eyes. I didn't acknowledge them. Herbology first, yes I chose it. Bugger off. Yes, oh so English language, I know. Right about now I wish I could just go home to the Weasley's and just lie in bed and eat Molly's amazing cooked meals.

"Today we are researching and re-planting mandrake roots," we had a substitute and our normal teacher was making some potion using some herbs or something, god knows for whom. No-one could be bothered to tell him that we had done this in our second year. Or was it our first, I don't know I have a bad memory to be honest. We did it as best as we could without showing we had done it before. Although, the Slytherin's put up a show and as usual were being rude to the substitute and certain Gryffindors… wait, scrap that. All of the Gryffindor's. I can't wait until class is over.

By the time I had realized what was happening, it was lunch. Again I sat on my own, well tried to anyway. The twins and Lee sat with me. I only spoke to Lee, which seemed to rile up the twins.

"GOD DAMN IT HEATHER!" Fred yelled standing up. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you avoiding us and the others? You seem to be fine with Lee but not us. What have we bloody well done?" This annoyed me. He was making a scene. George just kept his head down knowing what comes next. I stood up fast, getting head rush and seeing white spots covering the majority of my vision.

"Fred Weasley!" I yelled back. He was in for it now, and he knows it as I saw him kind of shrink. "You know god damn well what you did! You and the others were talking about me behind my back this morning and you looked at me if I was a god damn muggle or something! So if you want to know what's wrong, rack inside your thick skull and try and wonder why I'm pissed off with you." With that I stormed out. I headed to the dorms. I hadn't eaten since this morning, but oh well. I'll eat at dinner or something. All of a sudden I found myself crying into my pillow. What is wrong with me? I never cry, especially not over a fight with one of the twins. I heard a knock on the door; I frantically wiped my eyes to dispose of the evidence of me crying. You see, my eyes don't go all red and puffy when I cry at least.

"Who is it?" I just about managed to say out loud.

"It's Hermione," She paused a few seconds. "Can I come in?" I thought about it for a second.

"I guess so," I replied. Just uncaring what she had to say right now. I might as well give her a chance to explain. She opened the door and came and sat at the end of my bed, while I was at the top hugging my pillow. "What do you want?" Hermione sighed.

"You really upset Fred yelling at him like that," She stated.

"And? You guys upset me. But oh no, Heather's in the wrong because she screwed at Fred for being a pig ignorant shit head." I started. "And yes Hermione, I will swear because you lot really fucked me off like that. You've made me think that you guys don't want to know me after three or four years. So you know what? Maybe I don't want to know any of you. Now…" I looked at her sternly. "Get out." She did as I asked. But before she closed the door behind her she just looked at me sympathetically. Thanks Hermione… The look on her face made me think I was making a mistake. Maybe I was, I don't know. Time would tell at the end of it all. End of lunch, meaning lessons. Luckily away from the others as they were a year or two below, depending who it was. Defense against the Dark Arts time by the looks of it with Mad Eye Moody. Oh the joy of the insanity that is him.

I walked into the common room and sat down on the sofa. End of the day, dinner is going on right now but I'm not hungry. I need to get essay's done anyway so now's a good time. Peace and quiet is nice, especially when you're on your own.

I'm guessing I had fallen asleep because I was being shaken, who is trying to wake me up? I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh hi Neville," I smiled. "What's the wake-up call for?"

"Well, uh, uhm…" He wasn't sure how to say what he was going to I'm guessing. "The others are coming up and I didn't see you at the table, so I came here to check. You were, uh, asleep. So I decided to wake you up and tell you the others are coming. So it, uhm, gives you a chance to go upstairs if you wish."

"Thanks Neville," I smiled even bigger. "That's very kind of you." I stood up, hugged Neville and grabbed my things. The others that Neville had been talking about just walked through the door as I grabbed everything.

"Hermione, just give it up. She said she doesn't want to know us. So just leave it alone, you talking to her again will not get her to talk to us like she used to. You know what she's li-" Harry stopped what he was saying there when he saw I was there, leaving for the dorms. I turned around.

"Go on Harry," I insisted. "What am I like? Do tell." I had a smirk on my face knowing he was too chicken to say anything while I was there in front of all of them. Fred and George looked at the floor, ashamed of something by the looks of it. Or maybe they just didn't want to see me. Either way, I don't care. Or do I? I don't know. The feelings are still there which doesn't help really.

"Don't start Heather. It's pointless." He replied.

"Avoiding the question, as usual." I shook my head. "What's also pointless is you lot talking about me behind my back because you're too scared to do it in front of me. Pathetic." The twins looked at me. I saw something in both of their eyes, which I couldn't tell what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

I was glad when I got up to the dorms and into my bed. It was comfy and I liked it there. I felt protected. Usually I would gladly call Hogwarts my home, but not right now. It didn't feel home-like unless I was in this bed. Would I be allowed to take this bed to classes? Probably not, especially not to Potions class. Stupid professor Snape. I decided to write a letter to Molly so that I could explain what had happened, and when it comes to winter break I might stay at Hogwarts so it doesn't cause any arguments. No doubt she'll say something like, don't be silly you're coming home to us for Christmas. I went to the owlery so I could send off my letter. I didn't have an owl. So I used one of Hogwarts owls to send my letter. I tied the letter to the barn owl's leg and told it where to go. And off it went with my letter to Molly. I stood there for a while longer, just staring at the sky. I heard someone's footsteps. It didn't bother me; I wasn't in the mood to care.

"On your own Stonebrook?" It was Draco. Surprise, surprise. "I came up here to send an owl to my father. But I think I have a better plan." I didn't turn to look at him, just continued to stare at the night-time sky. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I turned to look at him. I'll admit while I was looking at the sky I was crying silently. So tears were running down my cheeks. Draco looked at me as if he were concerned. The thing is with Draco, is that he knows I'm pureblood so he wouldn't be as mean to me as he is to others. "What's wrong?" I ran to him and put my arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly. You wouldn't expect this from either of us. Me to be crying in his arms and him to be comforting me. I pulled away slightly, still in his arms. He wiped away stray tears on my cheeks.

"I've had a fight with pretty much all of my friends," I sniffled. "I feel so alone and upset and they're making it out to be my entire fault." Draco just nodded and rested his forehead against mine. My crying had slowed since he hugged me.

"Do you want to come back to my dorm for the night?" Draco asked kindly. I nodded.

"That'd be nice," I smiled a small smile. "Thanks, Draco." We walked to the Slytherin house down in the dungeons. We walked through the common room, getting odd stares as I'm a Gryffindor and hearing whispers about me, not sure what was being said though. Draco and I continued to his dorm room. He had one of his own because, well I'm not sure why to be honest. But yes, he had his own dorm room. We both walked in and I sat on the end of his double sized bed.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" He was getting clothes out of his drawer.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I questioned. I wasn't complaining, I just wanted to know. "I mean usually you're mean to me and any other Gryffindor so I just wanted to kn-" All of a sudden I was pushed down onto the bed and his lips were attacking mine with rough yet tender kisses. I kissed him back, he nibbled my bottom lip and I granted his access. We kissed for a while, I'm not sure how long, but Draco was lying on top of me. He pulled his lips off of mine.

"That's why," Draco whispered. "I like you." We started to kiss again with a fiery passion. I didn't like Draco – I just needed to be wanted at this point in time. Clothes started coming off of both of us and eventually we were both naked. You can tell what happens from here. When it was over Draco and I just lay next to each other, snuggled up under the covers with him stroking my back softly and gently.

"I should get back to my dorm, Draco." I said regrettably. He nodded and kissed me on the lips softly. I kissed back. I pulled away and got changed, noticing Draco's eyes on me as I did so. Once I was changed I waved and said goodbye to him and walked back to the common room. I had to sneak back as it was about midnight. I finally made it to the common room and there were the golden trio and the twins. I ignored them as I headed towards the stairs. I suddenly felt two pairs of arms around me from each side.

"Thank god you're okay," One of the twins said.

"We thought something was wrong."

"We started to get worried."

"We were just about to go find McGonagall to tell her the situation."

"Then you just came in."

"We're so sorry." They both said.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked standing up, hands on hips. The twins pulled their arms from me and I turned to look at her.

"I went to the owlery," I stated. "Then someone asked me what was wrong and I went back to their dorm."

"Who's dorm?" Hermione questioned. "You know you shouldn't go into other houses." I sighed.

"Yes I know," I stated. "And honestly I don't care if it's wrong. I had a good time with a new friend of mine." Harry gave me a look as if to say 'I think I know who you're talking about.' And he was probably correct.

"Who were you with?" Harry asked. Not wanting to know the answer just in case.

"You know Harry," I just looked at him. "There's no need to ask if you already know the answer." He sighed and put his head in his hands. He got up and walked to me and pulled me into him for a hug.

"What did he do?" I shook my head. I whispered in his ear.

"Nothing I didn't want to happen," He shook his head in dismay.

"So you two…?" I nodded.

"What are you two on about?" We pulled away from each other to look at Ron.

"I fraternized with the enemy," I winked and laughed. The twins turned me to look at them both.

"You what?" I had a hand from both of them on my shoulders. My eyes widened. They looked upset. I scratched the back of my head, it was a nervous habit.


	7. Chapter 7

So we were all sitting in the common room together, once again. We had decided to talk again and that it was all just a stupid misunderstanding. They still won't tell me what they were talking about, which is bugging me beyond belief.

"So," Ron stated. "Who do you think will get their name taken from the Goblet of Fire?" I jumped up.

"That reminds me," I started. "I need to put my name in for that."

"We'll go with you," The twins said. I smiled at them. It was good to have them back. We walked to the hall where the goblet of fire was. I wrote my name on a piece of parchment and put it in the goblet. I walked back to the twins and just as I did so, I came up with a plan.

"Guys, I need to go to the owlery," I looked at them both. "I'll see you in the common room." They nodded and we all went our own ways. I ran to the owlery. There was the barn owl with a letter tied to its foot. I pulled it off. It was from Molly. I quickly read it and replied and sent off the same owl. I turned around and there was Draco.

"Funny seeing you here," He said seductively.

"You followed me," I smirked. I knew this for quite a while. Possibly since he started following me too. He smirked at me. "Now, now Malfoy. Smirking and flattery will get you everywhere." I winked at him. He snaked his hand into mine and pulled me off to his dorm once more. A heated night, a heated passion.

I didn't return to the common room until the next morning at around eight. I knew some people would be awake, such as Hermione. I got to the common room and was surprised when I saw all the golden trio and the twins were up sitting on the sofa and chairs. Hermione saw me come in and ran up to me and pulled me into a tight bear hug so to speak. I patted her on the back uneasily.

"Uhm," I started. "Nice to see you too?" I questioned. She pulled back from me and the others all stood up to look at me.

"Where the hell were you, Heather?" Hermione continued. "You had us worried sick." I rolled my eyes.

"Herms, keep your voice down." I giggled. "You might wake people up and we don't want that. Especially on a Saturday when people kind of want to sleep in."

"You didn't answer her question," Fred stated.

"Where were you?" George finished. I looked at them both. I raised my left eyebrow; you wouldn't be able to see if I rose my right eyebrow as of my fringe covers it. This meant that they should know where I was as of our conversation last night. "Oh right. You were there." George put emphasis on the word 'there'. Obviously because he doesn't like the thought of me being with Draco, even though he and I are not going out.

"Yes, I was there." I started. "Now if you don't mind, I need a shower." I walked past the five of them and went up to my dorm to take my shower. I decided while I was up there, I was going to dye my hair again. It was now going to be black, blonde with some blue in it. I wanted to see if anyone would say anything. So once I got out of the shower, I got dressed, magically dyed my hair and then straightened it so it looked good. Once this was done I put my make-up on and went back downstairs, only to see my five friends were sitting in the same place as they were before.

"Ah so you were gone for an hour, and you come back with different hair?" Hermione asked. "Well you need to change it back, you don't want to be put into detention now do you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione," I started. "Let them give me detention. Honestly, I couldn't give a crap." It was the truth. They can give me detention for all I care. I think all the teachers had it out for me anyway, so it doesn't really matter at the end of the day. Anyway, as it was Saturday I wanted to go and get some food.

"I'm off to go get some breakfast. Anyone care to join me? Or are you all going to be judgmental again?" I looked at the five of them waiting for someone to answer.

"I'll go with you," Ron said. I jumped on his back and squealed.

"Yay for Ron! Now, go horsey!" I was feeling good this morning, plus we were going to get food and it was the weekend. He laughed at me and gave me a piggy back all the way to the great hall. The others walked behind us, laughing at us as we were laughing at the silly jokes we were making. Once we got outside the hall I jumped off of Ron's back and walked in and sat down. I heard someone walk up to me from behind. I had no clue who the hell it was to be honest.

"Well, look who it is." Oh for god sake. Why can't he just be nice? "If it isn't Potthead and his loser friends." I stood up and turned around to face Malfoy.

"Back off, Malfoy. No-one here likes you, so just piss off to the Slytherins you dirty piece of scum." I said just loud enough for Malfoy and my friends to hear. He smirked.

"Ah no-one likes me here? Then how comes you came into my dorm twice now to fuck me?" He said this loud enough for the whole of the great hall to hear. I scoffed and pretended to choke on my pumpkin juice.

"Just because I fucked you Malfoy, doesn't mean I like you. You were just there," I shrugged nonchalantly. "That's all. No more, no less." The look on his face was priceless. I smirked at him. "Now run along to the Slytherin's before I let slip out you're a crap shag." Ha! "Oh, wait. I just did. Oops!" I turned around sat back down and went back to my breakfast. The whole of the Gryffindor table burst out in laughter and I thought I saw a few Slytherin's laugh at him too.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into Charms lessons – yes, I took Charms, don't judge me – and sat down preparing to learn something which probably would not help me or possibly something which I had already learnt. I just thought to myself through the whole lesson as we did happen to learn something which I personally already knew – so I didn't have to do it. I just kept thinking about the Goblet of Fire and whose name would be called out. I think we would find out sometime soon. But for now, I should focus on my lesson, I don't want to fall asleep or not pay attention and get sent out again. I can't stop thinking about my friends and what they were talking about that day. Maybe they'll tell me. But you never know what people are like truly.

An hour later I walked out of Charms. I fell asleep, but wasn't sprawled out on the table this time. So I didn't get into too much trouble. I went to Potions, and received a detention for my hair. God damn you Snape. Go have a shower and leave me alone for once. Detention was for two days at 7pm for an hour. So it wasn't too bad. I walked into the hall where the Goblet of Fire was placed, and the twins walked in straight after I did. Strange. I placed my name in the Goblet and the twins told Hermione and I their plan of an aging potion to be able to put their names in the Goblet. The downside for them was, it would obviously fail. Like most of their products have in the past.

They managed to pass the barrier and also put their names in the Goblet. But all of a sudden, they were blown away from the Goblet. Once they sat up, they started to resemble Dumbledore. This made everyone, including myself, burst out laughing. Especially once they happened to start to fight each other. Eventually McGonagall happened to come along and take them to Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione and I walked back to the Common Room as it was now the end of the day.

"Hermione?" I started. "When I walked in on you lot the other day in the Common room, what were you all talking about?" Hermione sighed.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you." She looked ahead, avoiding looking at me.

"Then who's is it?" I questioned, starting to get remotely annoyed. Not at Hermione, but at the situation.

"All I can say is, you'll find out soon enough. When the time is right." She looked at me with a sympathetic smile. I shook my head.

"If you say so Herms," I mumbled to myself. "If you say so."

We arrived at the common room and the boys were already there. The twins and Harry were taking up the sofa, Ron was on one of the chairs and I decided to let Hermione have the other seat. I myself, went for a less comfier option. I sprawled myself across the twins and Harry. They looked at me like I was mad for laying on them all. I only smiled up at Harry as my head was in his lap.

"So Heather," Harry started. "What brings you into my lap?" He winked at me. I laughed.

"Oh you know Harry," I said seductively. "You're just so attractive and I want you. Right here, right now." Everyone but Harry and I were confused. He was like my brother, and I knew Ginny liked him, so I didn't see him like that. Speaking of Ginny, I wonder where she is lately. I haven't seen her around too much.

"Heather?" Fred asked.

"Harry?" George asked.

"Is there anything…"

"That you need to…"

"Tell us?" They both stated at the same time. Harry and I burst out laughing.

"No. She's like my sister. And we both know we're just playing a game here." Harry stated while still laughing slightly. I nodded in agreement with Harry. The twins both made an 'oh' face and still looked remotely confused. For a while we talked about random things. To be honest, we were waiting for dinner in the great hall. But we don't go down until it's about to start. Those benches are too uncomfy to sit on for an hour.

"Guys, it's dinner time." Ron pointed out. Good ol' Ron. I shook my head.

"I'm not going. I'm not that hungry." I pointed out. Everyone looked at me.

"That's very rare for you not to be hungry." George pointed out. Fred agreed and the others made noises such as 'mm-hmm' and whatever else. "I'll stay with you so you're not on your own."

"No George," I whined. "Go to dinner, I know you're hungry." He shook his head at me and sat down next to me while everyone else got up.

"No such luck princess," He laughed. "I'm staying here with you."

After about half hour of talking, George and I seemed to have somehow moved closer together. He looked me in the eyes, and I looked him in the eyes back. This boy amazes me. I'm so lucky to have a friend like him and his brothers. All of a sudden, George leaned in and kissed me. I felt sparks when his lips touched mine. I kissed him back and we deepened the kiss. All of a sudden he pulled back away from me.

"I'm sorry," He said. I smiled slightly at him and was about to say something when he said. "That shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake. I don't want to ruin our friendship over this, so let's just forget it ever happened." And with that George walked up the stairs to his dorm, leaving me down in the Common Room. Alone. Crying.


	9. Chapter 9

When it came to the end of dinner, everyone slowly started returning. No one noticed I was crying, possibly because I was just laying there. Staring in the embers of the fire, burning away at the wood. The flames, dancing around as happy as can be. I lost my trail of thought as I felt the bottom of the sofa dip down a bit from where someone was sitting by my feet.

"So, what's wrong?" Ginny asked. I sighed.

"Your brother," I replied while still staring into the fire.

"Which one? You know how many I happen to have." We both laughed at this slightly. I nodded.

"George," I mumbled. "Stupid piece of shit bastard he is." Ginny laughed at my comment and I smiled a little bit at myself.

"What did he do? I've never seen you so upset about something my brother has done." I looked at her and she seemed worried about me.

So I replayed what happened while everyone was at dinner.

"That slimy bastard! How could he just kiss you and then act like it never happened? When I'm through with him he'll wish he never bloody happened." Ginny was frustrated with her brothers' actions. Just as I was.

"Gin, don't do anything stupid," I started. "I can handle myself and I don't want to ruin your relationship with your brothers. It's not worth it." Ginny sighed.

"If you say so," she sat down next to me and hugged me. "But if you want me to hit him, I will." We laughed together at her statement.

"I will Gin, don't worry." She leant her head on my shoulder while we waited for the rest of our friends to arrive.

"Oh god," Ron complained. "Don't tell me my sister's a lesbian? Mum won't like that very much." Ginny laughed at his stupidity and looked at him.

"Bugger off, Ronald." She joked. "I'm not a lesbian. Even if I was, mum wouldn't care just as long as I'm happy." Ron nodded and they all sat down at the sofas and on the floor if they didn't fit.

"Where's George?" Fred asked. I shrugged.

"I don't give a fuck," I replied. This earned some weird stares from the rest of the gang. "What? I don't. He can go jump off of the Astronomy Tower for all I care." This got some even weirder stares thrown my way.

"And why is that?" Harry asked. "You two and Fred are pretty much inseparable." I shrugged.

"Because he's a slimy git, that's why." I said with hurt in my voice. Fred grabbed my arm and pulled me up to boys dorms where he and George stay with Lee and some other Fifth year Gryffindors. Fred threw me lightly onto his bed, next to where George was laying pretending to be asleep most likely.

"George," Fred yelled. "Get up now before I hex you." George rolled over onto his back to look at Fred. Once he noticed me he rolled back over onto his side with his back to us. "George, you've got to the count of three before I hex you. I mean it, I want you sitting up in one… Two… Thr-"

"Alright! I'm bloody well up!" George screamed. "What do you want?" Fred walked up to George fiercely.

"What I want to know," he paused. "Is why the hell, Heather is so pissed off at you!"

"Fred," I whispered. He turned to look at me. "Can you stop? The reason is between George and myself. I don't want to cause any trouble between you two. Especially with such a close bond."

"I don't care!" Fred screamed at me. "He's hurt you." He pointed to George. "And he needs to know whatever he did was wrong!" George looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs. Fred turned to look back at George. "So what did you do?"

George mumbled something incoherently, that neither Fred or I could hear.

"Sorry what was that?" Fred put a hand to his ear to emphasize how he couldn't hear him in a pissed off way. George sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Alright," He looked at Fred. "I kissed her and then ran off." Fred had a scowl on his face that made George look a bit terrified of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Fred had started yelling at George, I tuned out and just decided I'd lay down in Fred's bed and under the covers, just because this may take some time. I only noticed certain words being said, but I didn't really take too much notice. Which is quite the opposite of me, because usually I'm the kind of person that can be quite nosy, even if it doesn't involve me. I started to feel my eyes start to droop and become heavy. I could barely keep them open, even trying with all my might.

I woke up the next morning, feeling rather refreshed. I rolled over and snuggled into my pillow. Although, my pillow rather smelled like a male would. It also felt rather flesh-like. I raised my left hand, and slowly patted my way up the 'pillow'. I reached up to someone's face. I patted around the face a bit more, while pulling a face with my eyes still closed. In the end, I gave up anyway and decided to try and go back to sleep. So I put my arm around the unknown torso and nuzzled my face into whatever body part it was at. I assume their chest somewhere. I felt the torso rack with laughter.

"Wussat?" I managed to mumble.

"I don't know what you just said," My pillow replied. "Having fun there?" I moved my hand to his face again, and patted his nose.

"Go back to sleep," I muttered. "I just hit your snooze button." This made my pillow burst out with more laughter. I sat up, opened my eyes and then proceeded to rub the sleep out of them. I looked at the man I was previously using as a pillow and poked him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" Fred laughed.

"Waking me up," I yawned. "Who said you can get into bed with me anyway?" I then continued to lay back down and put my hands behind my head.

"Well," Fred paused. "It is my bed, and even though you had fallen asleep in it I took it upon myself to not care, and fall asleep myself."

"Bum-face," I turned to face him and grin like the Cheshire cat that I read about one in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. "So what happened last night after I fell asleep?"

"I yelled, George cried, he promised he'd apologize, and all was well." Fred had a mischievous grin upon his face. This worried me a little. He pulled the pillow from under my head, and started to pummel me in the face and torso with the pillow. I aimed to tickle Fred, but he was moving so rapidly trying to pummel me that I just managed to get my fingers to the side of him, and get him on the ribs. He burst out into laughter and fell on top of me. Our laughter started to slow down, and finally came to a stop.

Fred was looking into my eyes, like he was trying to see into my soul, while I was doing the same to him. He inched his face closer to mine, and his lips had slowly been pressed again mine. He started with a few small kisses, slowly and sweetly. Then, they started to pick up and get deeper and more passionate.

"Ahem," We heard someone cough to interrupt us. We pulled away and I covered my face to hide the blush that was creeping up on it. "We may not have been in the room, but we definitely don't need to come back into our room to see this going on." The culprit that interrupted us was Lee.

"Sorry Lee," I mumbled into my hands, still hiding my face. I felt my back being stroked and I assumed that it was Fred seeing as he was closest to me still. "Won't happen again." I heard Fred chuckle next to me.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Fred whispered in my ear. My blush spreading further across my cheeks and looking more prominent.


	11. Chapter 11

That day at dinner down in the Great Hall, Lee kept looking over at me and sniggering like a little school boy because of what he walked in on and how embarrassed I happened to be. George had a sour look on his face and kept playing with his food, I'm not sure why though. Fred was holding my left hand underneath the table while we were eating. I'm odd, I hold my fork in my right hand, rather than my left hand like many other people at the Gryffindor table.

"So what's Lee keep giggling about?" Harry asked. I blushed and Fred just snorted with laughter. "No seriously… tell us." I pulled my hand out of Fred's and hid my face in my hands.

"Lee and George," Fred paused. "Happened to walk in on an intimate moment between Heather and I." I groaned into my hands and peeked through my fingers to see Ron raise an eyebrow in confusion, Hermione roll her eyes, and Harry gave Fred a high-five.

"She's like my sister though," Harry warned. "Do not dare, hurt her." Putting emphasis on the word 'dare'. Fred laughed.

"Don't worry," He replied. "I'm not like that. If I'm with a girl, I'm with her and will do my best not to hurt her." I coughed.

"Or him," I laughed at my joke, insinuating that Fred could possibly be gay. "Sorry, I just had to say it." Fred raised his eyebrow at me while the others at the table with us laughed.

"Do I have to prove you wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sure he did that enough earlier," George muttered. "Yeah you all heard that didn't you?" I rolled my eyes at him, but didn't answer.

"Anyway!" I started. "Change of subject. I've never asked, but what house did the hat want to put you in other than Gryffindor?"

"Slytherin." Harry replied grimly while pulling a face and stabbing his chicken with his fork.

"Ravenclaw," Hermione answered smugly. "I can't say I wouldn't be surprised though."

"None other," Fred replied. "We're Weasley's. We always get put in Gryffindor."

"That's cool," I replied taking a bite of my mash potatoes. "Mine would have been Hufflepuff. But apparently I showed more chance of being great than trusted. I don't know what the fuck that means, but I would have liked to be a Huffie. They seem pretty cool." I took another bite of my mash and smiled triumphantly.

"That's only 'cause a certain Hufflepuff has a crush on you." Harry laughed. I choked and spat out some of my pumpkin juice. Some of which landed on Harry across from me, he gave me a disgusted look and I couldn't help but snort with laughter. Not lady-like I know, but whatever right?

"Serves you right," I giggled. "He can kiss my ar-"

"Hey Heather," I turned around to see who interrupted me. Cedric. So glad I didn't say his name. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?" I waved my hand signaling for him to hold on a second while I sipped my drink.

"I'd lo-" I was interrupted again. By Fred this time.

"Sorry, Ced," Fred started. "But she's going to be going with me next Saturday."

"I am?" I questioned. "Oh yeah I am. Sorry Cedric. Maybe another time? But there's a nice little Ravenclaw looking at you right now. Cho Chang? Yeah her. She looks like she wants to go with you." He smirked a little and chortled.

"Yeah I know," He replied. "But I thought I'd try my luck with you first of all. You never know, maybe you would have said yes if you hadn't have already been asked." I smiled.

"Have fun with her, Cedric." And with that, he walked away to the Ravenclaw table to ask Cho out to Hogsmeade. "I wonder how she'd feel if I told her she was second to be asked. Although I doubt I was the first. He's probably been denied by so many Gryffindors already." Harry sniggered.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday night and nothing was eventful was happening until Seamus decided to appear with two bottles of fire whiskey from his bag.

"You have no idea how hard this was stealing off of an Irishman," He stated. "We're stingy with our alcohol." Clearing it up for everyone that didn't understand what he had meant.

"So what's the plan ladies and gentlemen?" I asked. We all looked around at each other waiting for someone to come up with an idea. "Okay you pansies. Truth or dare – I have some Veriteserum somewhere in my bags. Hold on and I'll just go and get it for us all to take a drop." I went and retrieved the truth serum and placed a drop on everyone's tongue including my own.

"Let's start," Said Harry. "Who goes first?"

"I'll go first, fire away." Fred seemed excited.

"Truth or dare, Fred?" Harry asked. Fred pondered on what his reply would be.

"Truth!" He finally answered after about a minute or two.

"How far is it you went with Heather when Lee and George found you in the bed?" Harry giggled. He'd had nothing to drink really, only one or two. I was on my third firewhiskey and was starting to feel a little giddy.

"Only kissed. It was starting to get passionate when those two bozo's walked in on us." He answered. I heard some sighs of relief and also some of disappointment that we hadn't gone further. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth," She replied instantly. "I won't let you dare me that's for sure." I laughed because that was a smart move.

"Who do you think the best looking male is here?"

"Ron," she answered instantly. "Oops." She covered her mouth, and you could tell she was unwilling to say it with how she had reacted yet continued. "Seamus, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He replied after a minute of thinking.

"You're a boring bunch of old farts, you are," I laughed. "Someone has to say dare soon!"

"Okay," Hermione thought about it. "Are you going to ask Ginny to the Yule ball?"

"Yes." He answered and blushed. We all had to say 'aww' at that. Except Ron, who had a face like thunder. Whatever that may look like. I don't get some muggle expressions. "Heather, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I half-yelled. "Boring farts." I muttered the last part but was shoved by Harry and I had to laugh at how he managed to hear me. Maybe I wasn't as quiet as I thought I had been.

"Ha! I dare you to kiss Hermione," He said triumphantly. "It has to be passionate or a make out whatever you want to call it." I made a pfft sound and waved my hand like it was nothing.

"Piece of cake." I noted. I crawled over to Hermione and winked at her. She laughed a little bit nervously. I don't blame her though to be honest. I placed my hand on her jaw line and leaned forward till my lips were touching hers and we started what the boys would class a passionate make out session. I pushed Hermione down onto the back of the sofa so I was now straddling her. I thought we may as well put a show on for the boys, why not? Hermione was getting a little bit more into it and placed her hands on my hips and moaned a little into my mouth. I gave her one last peck on the lips and pulled apart from her. We both turned around to the boys and the girls, mouths wide open and in shock. "Told you it was a piece of cake." I climbed off of Hermione's lap and sat next to her and winked again. Even she was a little in shock that it had just happened like that. With that, Fred grabbed my hand, took me up to his dorm and threw me on the bed.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" He was turned on and I knew it. I could see the bulge through his trousers where he was definitely turned on. He climbed on top of me and made a whole new make out session grinding his groin against mine. I moaned quite loudly and he took his chance to start kissing and biting my neck.

"You like that, huh?" I asked seductively. "I can tell you it turned me on, kissing Hermione like that. Oh what I could do to her right now." Fred growled into my neck, showing me he enjoyed what I was saying.

"Don't do this to me," He growled even more. "You're turning me on so much."

"Didn't you know I was bisexual? I needed a good woman on woman action like that. Get's me all riled u-" I was cut off by Fred's lips to mine and more grinding. That moment continued on and we had passionate sex throughout the night.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning to Fred and snuggled into him. He groaned and stretched.

"Morning," He mumbled. "Sleep well?" He turned to look at me and smiled brightly at me.

"Mmmm," I mumbled back. "I did, did you?" He nodded and closed his eyes. I poked him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" He jumped.

"For going back to sleep," I laughed. "Get up and get dressed and let's go for breakfast." He nodded, grabbed his boxers from the floor and put them on under the covers; I did the same with my underwear and then got up and grabbed the rest of my clothes and put them on. I gave Fred a kiss.

"I'm going to go freshen up from last night," I smiled at the thought. "I'll see you in the common room in half an hour." Fred nodded and kissed me on top of my head and went into the bathroom. I walked out of the dorm and walked up to my dorm and grabbed a shower before any of my dorm mates decided to wake up and take the shower before I could. I needed it more than them anyway. After I had washed and dressed in clean clothes, that weren't from last night I walked down into the common room to see most of the people from last night a little hung over.

"Morning!" I yelled just to get reactions. Most of them groaned in pain and held their heads. I laughed. "Morning to you too, Heather. Have a nice night? Why yes I did thank you. I slept very well, how about you?" I mocked a conversation that we might have had if they were not hung over. Fred laughed as him and I were the only two from last night which I assumed weren't the one's which were hung over.

"Let's go to breakfast, Fred." I linked arms with him and we started to walk to the Great Hall with the others following behind, more like lagging behind should I say.

"Another unproductive Sunday, yet again." Hermione said.

"Shouldn't have got drunk last night and then we could have done our work together today in the library away from these old farts." I laughed.

"Oh don't start that again," Harry nudged me. "Look where that got you last night."

"But you were being boring old farts!" I stated. "And it got me in a great place last night for two reasons. Anyway, I'm heading off to bed. Good night all."

I heard a murmur of good nights and see you tomorrows. Apart from Fred and Hermione. Fred who came up to me and kissed me goodnight and Hermione who said she was going to hit the hay too. Hermione and I separated at our separate dorms and said good night to each other. Classes tomorrow – bloody lovely.

I woke up the next morning ready for double Potions lessons first thing in the day. I got in the shower and got dressed and down into the common room for almost dead on eight in the morning. Personal best I'd say. Harry was half asleep on the sofa, and Hermione was up reading as per usual.

"What cha reading Herms?" I looked over her shoulder to read what she was reading. "Ooooh you're reading my favourite book. Good choice." I ruffled her hair and laughed at myself. She was reading Hogwarts: A History. It was my favourite book in a sense. In a sense that it was my favourite _history_ book. See what I did there, eh? I poked Harry in the side of the head and stared at him.

"What are we waiting for? The kitchen to be closed?" I joked.

"We're waiting for Ron and the second Golden Trio," Harry replied. "They take forever. Especially since Ron likes sleep almost as much as he likes his food." I laughed hysterically. I almost fell off of the sofa while trying to contain myself from the laughter which was ensuing.

"What's so funny?"

"I mean we know Harry has a funny face,"

"But no need to laugh at the poor bloke,"

"He's only trying his best, bless him" The twins spoke. This made me laugh more and tears were starting to come out of my eyes.

"I think she's -"

"A bit delirious my dear brother,"

"Maybe we should do something?"

"Or maybe we should just watch,"

"And enjoy the show." Fred finished. My laughter was just starting to subside when Seamus decided he was going to try and turn his water into Rum again. You think the poor boy would learn to stop after the first a thousand failed attempts. I burst into more fits of giggles when it blew up in his face once more.

"Has someone slipped you happy pills?" Harry questioned. I shook my head unable to speak still. My laughter stopped once more and I could finally talk, even though my sides had started to hurt.

"Breakfast time boys and Hermione," I called when Ron finally emerged downstairs. "Let's a go!" The day only went downhill from there. Losing 50 points for Gryffindor in Potions for back talking, four times… Ten points for being late. I wasn't even late!


	14. Chapter 14

It was the day that the names were going to be thrown out of the goblet of fire. I couldn't wait to see who would get in and whose reactions would be worth not getting in. I linked arms with Hermione and we started to walk down towards the Great Hall.

"Whose name do you reckon will be pulled out?" I asked. She shrugged in reply.

"I have no idea to be honest," She replied. "The Goblet chooses at random so we won't know until they come out." I shrugged this time. I knew it wouldn't be my name that was pulled out, but you can only hope right?

We reached the Great Hall after travelling down from the seventh floor and the stupid changing stairs. I wonder if Fluffy is still in the third floor corridor room, I'll have to ask Hagrid. We all took our places at the side of the hall due to our seats being taken by the stupid, fancy, flirty Beauxbaton girls. Blah, they're too pretty in my opinion.

"Who is?" Fred questioned with a furrowed brow.

"I think I said it out loud?" I guessed. "The Beauxbaton's. They're too flirty and fancy and STUPID." I yelled the last word.

"What makes you think they're stupid?" Hermione asked. "I'm pretty sure they're smarter than the Durmstrang boys."

"They're stupid because they're fancy," I sulked. "Stupid, fancy, flirting bitches. Go away and don't bother coming back 'cause you'll have an imprint on your arse shaped like my bloody shoe." I mumbled the last part and I assumed the twins heard me because they snorted with laughter. A light bulb shone above my head, I had a brilliant idea. I'm going to prank whichever girl gets chosen from Beauxbatons. That'll show them for being annoyingly pretty. I turned to the twins with a giant grin on my face, one which only meant mischief for us all.

Dumbledore made his presence known and that he was about to get the Goblet to cough up the names. Pretty much literally, minus the cough part. I didn't really pay attention to the speech part of it because that's not the interesting part obviously. I'm just waiting for the who's coming out of the hat part.

"The first Tri-Wizard Tournament contestant is…" Dumbledore took a pause while waiting for the piece of paper to float down from where the Goblet had spat it out in a fire like blaze. "For Durmstrang – Viktor Krum." There was applause and chatter all around the Great Hall with the Durmstrang boys cheering loudly for their fellow class mate.

"The second person is…" Dumbledore paused once more. "From Beauxbatons-"

"I'm gonna trip the bitch up." I muttered to the group around me, some sniggered but it earned me a nudge in the ribs from Hermione.

"Fleur Delacour!" More cheers, applause and chatter from everyone in the Hall. I put my foot out in front of her just as she was coming along but I was nudged in the ribs again by Hermione. I winced and gave her an evil look for ruining my fun.

"The third person, from Hogwarts…" Dumbledore paused once more. Fingers were crosses, toes were crossed and so were my legs, I felt like I was going to pee myself. "Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff table and majority of Hogwarts students burst out into the loudest cheers they could manage. Diggory walked up to Dumbledore and then disappeared through the door at the back of the Professor's table.

Dumbledore had barely started his speech when all of a sudden the Goblet spat out another name. It floated down into his hand and he snatched it. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Harry Potter?" He questioned. "Harry, Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled the last part. Harry winced back and tried to hide, but Hermione and myself pushed him forward to stand up and walk to the front. He walked through the door and into the room that was hidden behind it. All of a sudden Dumbledore and McGonagall ran in after him to see what was going on.

"How the bloody hell did he get his name in the Goblet?" Ron screeched almost. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't tell you, Ron, because he didn't put his name in there," I thought as I paused. "Someone else did it. Harry would never do something like that and be able to get away with it. Especially if the twins couldn't get away with it either." Ron scoffed as if he didn't believe me. But to be honest, I don't care if he believes me or not, Harry will set him straight and then he'll have to believe me.


End file.
